Dia de neve
by Winnie Cooper
Summary: Afinal, era mais um dia de neve e eles tinham que aproveitar.


**Dia de neve**

Hugo estava na biblioteca observando Lily de longe, tentava arrumar seus pensamentos e sentimentos e transpor para o papel poucas palavras a respeito dela. Desviou seu olhar da prima e começou a rabiscar: _"Eu sou..."_

- Adivinha quem é? – Lilian gritou em suas costas tampando seus olhos com a mão.

Hugo se perguntava como ela havia conseguido se transportar tão rapidamente de um extremo a outro na biblioteca.

- Lily minha prima irritante? – o garoto disse debochadamente.

- Não! – ela retirou a mão dos olhos de Hugo e se postou na frente dele – Lily sua prima extremamente feliz que vai te tirar do tédio.

- Tédio? Quem disse que eu...

Mas ele não terminou a frase pois Lilian pegou em sua mão e o arrastou correndo para fora da biblioteca.

- Lily o que está fazendo?

A garota não respondeu até chegar para fora do castelo. Parada com os olhos fechados e os braços esticados no meio dos jardins.

- Sente o cheiro, ela está vindo...

- Lily, o que está...?

- Psiu! Escute...ela está vindo...

Hugo a olhava preocupado, ele sabia que sua prima era totalmente pirada, mas hoje estava passando dos limites. Ia tentar perguntá-la o que afinal estava vindo quando sentiu pequenos flocos de neve caindo em sua pele.

Lily começou a rir e rodar com os braços esticados.

- Dia de neve... o mundo muda quando neva, tudo fica quieto, tudo se acalma... e isso dá sorte – ela abriu os olhos e focou em seu primo – Só queria sentir a primeira neve do ano com você, pode voltar para a biblioteca se quiser.

Dizendo dessa maneira, como ele poderia voltar para dentro e esquecer?

- Faça um pedido Hugo – Lilian disse assim que viu que o garoto iria ficar ali com ela.

E então ele fechou os olhos e desejou aquilo que seu coração mais precisava.

xx

- O Sr. Colins é um bobão – a garota sussurrou ao seu lado.

- Lily – Hugo a repreendeu.

Era aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, o Sr. Colins, tentava explicar a diferença entre um Inferi e um Fantasma.

- O Sr. Colins acha que sabe dar aula – a garota continuou a seu lado.

- Vou te ignorar – decidiu o garoto tentando escrever aquilo que seu coração desejava sobre a prima.

- O Sr. Colins acha que tem paciência comigo.

Hugo rabiscou_: "Eu sou ape..."_

- O Sr. Colins vai perder a paciência agora comigo. Sr. Colins? – ela ergueu a mão.

- Sim, Srta. Potter?

- O Senhor pode terminar essa aula extremamente chata mais cedo?

- Como?

- Além de lerdo é surdo... O se-nhor po-de-ri-a ter-mi-nar essa au-la ex-tre-ma-men-te cha-ta mais CE-DO? – ela disse pausadamente como se ele fosse entender melhor suas palavras.

- O que pretende dizendo dessa maneira? – o professor lhe fuzilou com os olhos e Hugo levantou a cabeça olhando preocupado para prima, tentando imaginar o que ela faria a seguir.

- Já que o senhor é lerdo e surdo, preciso dizer pausadamente, mas essa é a opinião do Hugo.

- O que? – o garoto gritou a seu lado.

- Agora, da para o senhor terminar essa maldita aula mais cedo?

- DETENÇÃO para a Srta. e o Sr. Weasley.

- O que deu em você? – perguntou Hugo nervoso quando os dois saíram da sala.

- Precisava de uma desculpa para sair daquela aula chata e aproveitar a neve. Vem comigo!

Sem dar chance para o garoto responder, ela o puxou para fora do castelo para aproveitar o "Dia de neve".

xx

E então estavam os dois limpando milhares de troféus na sala de troféus com um selador nervoso guardando a porta no lado de fora.

- Aposto que o selador está tirando um cochilo neste momento, bem que poderíamos cabular a detenção e ir lá fora aproveitar o dia de neve.

- Se você não se recorda é por causa desse dia de neve que estamos aqui – ele disse bravo sentado em cima de uma mesa, tentando rabiscar poucas palavras sobre ela: _"Eu sou apenas alg..."_

- Vem vamos imaginar.

E mais uma vez ela o puxou sem permissão e o arrastou para o centro da sala começando a girar.

- Lily!

- Imagine estamos no meio dos jardins, neve até os tornozelos e rodamos, rodamos, rodamos até...

Ela o soltou e então Hugo caiu com tudo no chão, batendo em uma prateleira de troféus. O baque fez os objetos caírem com um enorme estrondo em cima dele.

Hugo a encarava nervoso, bufando.

- Devo dizer que você encenou perfeitamente, até imaginei você batendo em uma árvore e a neve caindo em cima de você.

Ela o beijou no rosto, e sua cara ficou totalmente boba. Como poderia ficar bravo com ela depois desse beijo na bochecha?

xx

- Olha para a janela! – ela gritou dando pulos de alegria na frente dele. Estavam no salão comunal da Grifinória. Ele estava tentando escrever poucas palavras sobre ela: _"Eu sou apenas alguém..."_

Hugo a obedeceu e viu que uma nevasca acontecia.

- Hoje é um ótimo dia de neve... Vem – e mais uma vez ela o puxou sem seu consentimento, o levando para fora de Hogwarts. Mas desta vez não foram aos jardins.

- Você é completamente pirada, é isso o que é... Entrar no vestiário do time de quadribol da Grifinória para roubar duas vassouras?

- Primeiro, não sou pirada – ela lhe disse correndo em direção ao campo de quadribol – Segundo, não roubei as vassouras, só peguei emprestadas, afinal é um ótimo dia para jogar quadribol, tome – ela lhe entregou uma vassoura.

- Um ótimo dia para congelar nossos cérebros você quer dizer.

- Pare de ser reclamão. Vai ser assim. Um vai ser o goleiro e o outro artilheiro, temos cinco arremessos, quem acertar mais ganha. Certo?

- Eu tenho escolha? – Hugo perguntou levantando a sobrancelhas.

- Se ganhar de mim lhe dou um prêmio – ela piscou para o primo e subiu em sua vassoura.

Hugo se empenhou mais que o previsto em seus lances e em suas defesas e é claro que ela acertou todos os arremessos e ele errou todos.

xx

- Não! – ele gritou.

- Vai Huguinho – ela fez um enorme bico.

- Definitivamente não!

- Você é um completo covarde – ela disse cruzando os braços.

- Não é questão de ser covarde, é a questão de não querer ser expulso da escola.

Ela bufou e voltou para dentro do castelo.

Hugo ficou perdido em seus pensamentos.

"Será que ela não percebe que é impossível congelar o lago negro só para ela patinar?"

Mas ele não tinha gostado dela chateada.

De repente um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios. Havia tido uma idéia.

- Vem! – ele a puxava tentando tira-la de dentro do castelo – É um dia de neve, precisamos aproveitar.

- Só se congelar o lago negro – ela fingiu estar chateada.

- Tenho uma surpresa para você.

- Mentira! – ela gritou levantando-se do lugar em que estava sentada – Você congelou o lago negro?

Sem esperar sua resposta saiu correndo em direção aos jardins.

- Bom, não congelei o lago negro, mas fiz um rinque de patinação para você – ele respondeu tímido coçando a cabeça olhando a prima que admirava o jardim.

Bem no centro, estava um enorme toldo, com água congelada até em cima. Lily olhava para seu rinque com os olhos brilhando.

- Obrigada ! – e ela lhe deu um beijo na bochecha que fez as orelhas do garoto ficarem vermelhas – Vou buscar meus patins.

xx

- Escreva isso logo – Hugo estava gritando com um primeiranista.

- Para que? – o garotinho copiava poucas palavras para um papel nervoso.

- Não precisa saber o motivo, só faça.

Assim que ele acabou, Hugo esperou que ninguém estivesse o vendo, pegou o papel rabiscado na garatuja do garoto e colocou o bilhete dentro de um livro de Lily.

xx

Ele estava lá fora, andava em círculos preocupado. O que sua prima teria achado do bilhete misterioso?

Seu coração palpitava de ansiedade.

- Aproveitando um dia de neve?

Ele ouviu a voz da prima atrás de si e a olhou apreensivo.

- Achou mesmo que eu não descobriria que era você?

Ela mostrou o bilhete que ele havia colocado mais cedo dentro do livro:

"_Eu sou apenas alguém  
Ou até mesmo ninguém  
Talvez alguém invisível  
Que a admira a distância  
Sem a menor esperança  
De um dia tornar-me visível"_

Ele abriu a boca tentando falar palavras que não se formulavam.

Sorrindo Lily chegou perto do primo e selou seus lábios no dele brevemente.

- Você nunca foi invisível para mim.

Mais assustado do que antes Hugo conseguiu dizer poucas palavras que o perturbavam:

- Somos primos.

- E daí?

"E daí?" a mente de Hugo gritava feliz e sem mais esperar puxou Lily para si lhe dando um beijo de verdade.

Afinal, era mais um dia de neve e eles tinham que aproveitar.

* * *

Gostaram?


End file.
